moemon adventure
by Glaceon of shadow
Summary: What happens when a glitch crosses paths with the hero find out in moemon adventure


Moemon

 **Hey guys I am starting a moemon story after I got inspiration from espeon of shadows. Anyway this story has no lemons in it because I don't feel comfortable writing them. Please don't hate me and by the way the special feature of all moemon is speech patterns so one character could talk like a pirate while another talks in 1337 and if i use a type of nationality please don't pin me as being racist I do not intend to offend. And yes 1337 is being used and it was done on purpose. And "pact" making is switched with a date as that is a little more innocent.**

I wake up and get out of bed and get so happy realizing its my 15 birthday the day I finally get to receive my first moemon. I go so fast to get ready I could rival the speed of an extreme speeding archanine in heat. I get to the kitchen and notice a note taped to a moeball. the note read 'Hi Austin I had to run some errands so I left your 15th birthday present on the table love mom P.S. happy birthday :).

"My mom is the best," I say to no one in particular. "Well I better crack this open,"

I grab the moeball and it feels nice in my hand, about the size of a grapefruit.

"Come on out!" I say full of zeal.

Out sprang a moemon with short pink hair, a small blue visor hat, triangular prism shoes, a small knee length dress with a blue stomacher (front of the dress) and a small rectangular tail. I immediately grab my mom's moedex sitting on the counter and scan the Moemon in front of me.

Porygon

Species: virtual

Name: unknown

Type: normal

Abilities: Trace, Download

Weakness: fighting

Special: Analytic

Speech pattern: 1337

Height: 2'7"

Porygon are virtual Moemon that usually stay in labs and places of work. They are shy and usually stay very close to their masters and they can be a little clingy but once they warm up to someone they can hold very involved conversations.

"H3110," she said robotically and kinda shy.

"Hi," I said kinda weirded out by her speech.

"h0w 4r3 Y0u" She commented back.

"I'm fine, you?" I say trying to get used to my moemon

"I'm fin3, 7h4nk5," she retaliated

"I Have a me55493 f0r y0u," she commented.

"Initiate please," I say politely.

"P14yin9 vId30 fi13," she said.

She projects the file and a familiar face pops up and I instantly recognize it as my mom.

"Hello Austin, Happy birthday sorry I couldn't be there but I had to go do some errands so I had a note on the moeball but yeah enjoy your present, Austin my young man,"

"Thank you mom," I say.

"Remember Austin this is just a video so I can't actually hear you," she said anticipating this event.

"Right sorry," I say.

"K3 k3 k3," She giggled.

"Well that's the first time I've seen you smile," I comment. "Oh right you need a name," How about... Triad," (Computer color scheme not Chinese crime syndicate)

"3xc3113n7!" She said elated.

"Ahh I forgot about the moemon lab, Son of a gyroid," I say upset.

I step out of my house and smell the crisp air of littleroot town. My Porygon was floating beside me in her clunky rocket shoes.

"I didn't know that you could fly," I said surprised.

"Y34h 7urn5 0u7 i7 w4s in 0ne 0f my m0v3m3n7 f1l35," She commented.

"Well that's cool," I say walking to the moemon center. We get there and I step in and walked up to the professor and hailed his attention. "Excuse me Professor," I say getting his attention.

"Oh hi Austin," He said chipper as always.

"I'm finally 15 and I can get my trainer license and moemon," I comment

"Oh that's right well I have your trainer card and moedex right here," He said handing me the two aforementioned objects. "And here is your fir-," he gets cut off as he sees Triad flying beside me. "Well second moemon," He says correcting himself.

"OK cool," I say commenting.

"We have a Treeko, a torchic, and a mudkip," he listed. The Treeko was a wearing a small green sundress with a red stomacher and had a twig in her mouth. She also had green hair that went down to her neck.

Treeko

Species: Wood Gecko

Name: unknown  
Type: Grass  
Abilities: Overgrow  
Weaknesses: Flying, Poison, Ice, Bug, Fire  
Ability (hidden): Unburden

Speech pattern: cow girl  
Height (ft): 2' 8"

Treekos are really independent and they hate being called cute and feel it is demeaning, but they use this aggression to mask their insecurities but they are very outward in conversion and are very sociable.

"Howdy pardner," She commented

Torchic had her hair down to her shoulders and had a yellow plume on the top of her hair and had a fiery kimono that showed her as a noblewoman.

Torchic

Species: Chick

Name: unknown  
Type: Fire  
Abilities: Blaze  
Weaknesses: Ground, Rock, Water  
Ability (hidden): Speed Boost

Speech pattern: popple  
Height (ft): 2' 4"

Torchic's love attention and love their hair being brushed, they also love being up high in the air. They will try to pull the conversation towards them any way possible they will even result to-. For some reason my moedex shut off.

"how you doin see," She said smugly.

The mudkip wore a breathable one piece blue swimsuit with frills on the top of the suit. She had silky blue hair in a small spike on the top of her hair. She also had some orange spots on her cheeks. She had a look of fear on her face.

Mudkip

Species: Mud Fish  
Type: Water  
Abilities: Torrent  
Weaknesses: Electric, Grass  
Ability (hidden): Damp

Speech. Pattern: lisp  
Height (ft): 2' 4"

Mudkips have a big attraction to water and anything to do with the water. They are also very quiet because of them having a lisp. They are self conscious of their voice so they don't like having to talk for very long. They don't talk to their masters unless they absolutely have to.

"Hello mithter,". She said shyly. I thought about my decision for a long time as this was going to affect my life forever.

"I choose Mudkip," I comment.

"Thank you," She said shyly

"Whelp I guess that's what happens, even though I'm the strongest starter this side of the Mississippi," Treeko said upset.

"Shut ya hollerin zipcakes," Torchic said angry.

I decide to get to going while the gettens good. I return Triad to her moeball and take Mudkip's moeball.

"Let's go Mudkip," I say calling back to her.

"OK," she said softly.

We exit the lab and go outside to littleroot town and I stop to admire the simplicity of the town. Then I realize I have to name my Mudkip.

"I still have to name you," I comment.

"OK," she said.

"How about Marina," I say.

"That'th fine," She lisped.

"So do you want something to-" I start when suddenly a rogue lightning bolt heads towards Marina I immediately dive in front of her to take the blow.

"Ahhh!" I scream in pain.

"M4573r, 4r3 y0u 0k," Triad asked concerned

"I think so," I comment. "Alright wise guy who threw that, "

"Hello A-A-Austin," the figure said glitchily.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" I inquire with my moedex at the ready.

MissingNo

Species: Glitch

Codename: Ordis

Type: Error

Ability: Crash

Weaknesses: n/a  
Ability (hidden): pixilate

Speech. Pattern: glitch  
Height (ft): 3' 4"

Originally created as a countermeasure for team magma's computer systems these Moemon attacked the system from the inside but how they escaped the system is beyond me.

"OK but why are you here?" I question.

"I've seen some thi-i-i-ings," She said

 **Hey guys this is my first moemon fanfic. I hope you liked it and if you were confused or didn't like something about it please let me know in the reviews. And as always D.F.T.B.A.**


End file.
